


it happened in a dream

by bubbledreams



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Arab Character, Birth, ET - Freeform, Gay, Gay Donald Trump, Gay Ted Cruz, Islam, Islamophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Poor people, Pregnancy, Secret Service - Freeform, Sexism, Surrogacy, Ted Cruz - Freeform, Ted Cruz is the Zodiac Killer, donald trump - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbledreams/pseuds/bubbledreams
Summary: Ted and Donald's dream for a baby finally comes true.
Relationships: Ted Cruz/Donald Trump
Kudos: 1





	it happened in a dream

June 2016

Donald Trump and boyfriend Ted Cruz were riding in a limousine. A woman was heard screaming outside of the lemon, so the driver stepped on the brake. Secret service finished the limousine to find a pregnant woman on the sidewalk. The woman cried out in pain. Business was.  
"Miss, we are secret service. We will help you." Men in uniform declared unanimously without emotion.  
"Ladies, I don't think there's enough time." He shouted in pain, but it was too late. They rushed to the nearest hospital.  
"Secret Service cannot leave me and my boyfriend like this!" Ted Cruz screamed like a seventeen-year-old child.  
"Teddy, I'm saying we're carrying the baby." Don said with authority.  
"W-w-what?"  
"Yeah, we still talked about adoption. Let's get this boy."  
Ted acted deeply and got out of his limo without being protected from secret service. He saw the woman lying on the ground. Donald followed his lead.  
"Oh, this patient." Trump drew attention when he saw it explode in concrete. "It looks like poor people. I don't like things with poor people."  
The limo driver also got out of the car. She came to comfort her.  
Ted knelt next to the woman.  
"Ted, can you help her give birth?" The driver asked Cruz in panic.  
"I've never seen a vagina before!" Kidding.  
"You will do wonders, my love." Donald said he gave his girlfriend approval.  
Ted took a deep breath and prayed a little to Jesus. She moved between her legs, a job she had never had before. She looked at a young woman with blue hair, passing by looking at a new hole in her life.  
"No! Don't leave the woman on the shelf. Yes, she was fat and probably voted wild at Bernie, but those breasts!" Cried Trump in horror.  
Ted began to cry and escaped from the woman's vagina. Secret Service returned to the scene while Ted escaped. Men bursting with sweat seemed emotional as if they still had bad news.  
"Miss, we have to give birth to this baby here. Outside your hospital network." Service men reported that they were wearing medical gloves and knitting with the employee.  
Intelligence men helped her to give birth to her baby quickly. Don looks disgusted when they shake the baby and deliver it to the New Yorker.  
"Well, the boy looks heavy." Billionaire decided.  
"This is our daughter!" Ted screamed like an insulted young girl.  
Ted took the boy from the intelligence service and held it in his arms. Then Ted began to cry. "I can't drink milk!"  
Donald took the man in his arms and looked as attractive as possible.  
"Poor woman will eat you." Trump actually said.  
Secret service agents took the child and returned it to the mother.  
"And don't worry, ma'am, we're paying for your services. I'm rich. I'll pay for everything you need and your milk, but it's our baby," Trump said as the man. it was a job.  
Trump and Ted embraced each other as the baby was feeding.  
Suddenly a prominent man in the Middle East ran through the trees. "Where's my daughter? Did a young girl come here?"  
"Oh, an Arab bitch with a cat? About 5 years old." Trump said with a small warning.  
"Don't talk about my daughter like that!" The man in the Middle East screamed before he punched Trump in his face.  
"A Muslim beat me!" Trump shouted.  
"Don't hit my husband!" Ted screamed as a high school teacher to fight on the playground. Ted waved to his father.  
Secret service men came to separate their wars.  
Angrily, the strange man left to look for his daughter. He did not know that his daughter was sitting safely in the bicycle basket.  
"Ah, like ET." Trump said when he saw the double biker going.  
"I love our family." Ted Cruz sings with a smile while looking at the boy and then at the man. Hell, the poor woman, the driver, and even the secret service were family.


End file.
